Basic Training
by TheManTimeForgot
Summary: Part 6 of 'The Nexus Crusade': With a new purpose, the team buckles down...
1. New Challengers and World Warriors

_This Hild…is a ruler of demons; carrying a incredible amount of unholy power. Gamma tells us that there is a human with the power to stop her, but that ability exists in the spirits of all men. We now travel with the purpose to extend our strength across the stars…_

"Rho, you'd better be sure about this, we should be looking for Epsilon-"

"It could take an eternity to find him," I reassured Gamma. "If we take down Hild first, she can tell us where he is. Now, I've heard about a strong martial artist in this area of Japan, and I'm the only one of us who can search for them immediately, seeing as I'm the only one with period clothing."

"Just hurry up." He said, cutting off the transmission. I didn't need to rush I was close to my destination judging by the crowd. They stood in front of a worn down building, recently patched up by the looks of it. Moving past the masses I caught the words on the sign.

"_Rindo-kan Karate…not a style I'm familiar with," _I thought. _"But fighting has a different tempo than back home, I need to figure it out quickly."_

Inside was a match between two martial artists, one of whom was a young woman wearing a bright yellow scarf around her neck and the black belt of a First Dan binding her gi. I must have come late in the fight, for her opponent looked out of steam. Before another punch could be thrown he collapsed and withdrew from the match. They bowed to each other but the irritation on the woman's face was apparent despite her attempts to hide is.

"Is this all?" She asked. "Will anyone else face me?"

I took that as a challenge and stepped into the sparring ring. Covering my right fist with my left hand I bowed to her, making sure to keep eye contact.

"With your permission, I will accept your challenge."

She repeated my gesture and moved into right-angle stance. Assuming the same stance I began to bounce on the front of my feet. As I made my first step she closed the distance faster than it should have been possible for a teenage girl. She also hit harder than she should have; considering the welt on my shin from a quick inside kick. I hadn't put up much offence; I had just wanted to see what she could do. Rolling out of the way of a snap kick, she leaped up into the air and came down with a falling heel to my forehead with enough force to stagger me.

"Stop messing around!" Her demand bounced around my head.

"If it were possible…to get your name?"

"Is that what it will take to get you to fight?" Her faced tightened and her skin began to flush. "Makoto."

"Thanks." I said. This time Makoto raised her right hand up across her head and her left was extended at me. I felt a large gust of wind rush past me and the people were awed by it as it circled around her. I bet they only saw her disappear after that, but I saw her clear as day charging as fast as any one of my friends. I moved one meter to the side, completely bypassing that attacks. Makoto's eyes jittered around in her sockets from the shock that I avoided her. I used a solid side kick to her flank to send her crashing to the ground. The dojo erupted with noise at the astonishing upset, but I knew it was not over.

Makoto shuddered back to life, her skin beet-red, teeth clenched into a wall of white, and eyes shooting daggers into my flesh. Before the bout could continue, she stood down and walked to address a new foe. He was twice her height, at least three-hundred pounds of muscle. Bandages were wrapped around his hands and feet, and only wore a pair of trunks leaving his scarred chest visible to gawk at. He looked down at her with his one good eye. His voice was like the growl of a beast.

"I've been looking for you."

"And why is that?"

"I have heard that Ryu had came here to fight you," He moved into the traditional stance of Muay Thai Kickboxing. "I wanted to see why that is."

"Well I'm kind of in the middle of a fight right now."

He looked over at me, his empty eye observant. "Very well, I will wait until your match has concluded."

"No," I retorted, walking to him. "She's too good to waste her time fighting me, then you. If you are better than me, you deserve to fight Makoto at her best."

"That is true. But can you beat me?" He inquired. "I am Sagat, the King of Muay Thai!"

"You can call me Rho, and I will not disappoint you." I said back and began to fight. I knew his art: close quarters, using a blend of elbows and knees. I stuck with him, arms and legs flying with both speed and accuracy. I missed this kind of fighting, no demands, no stakes, just the fighters, the ring, and the impact of a fierce blow. I landed good strikes, but Sagat held his ground.

Separating from another engagement I thought about my next move. On the other hand, Sagat began to clutch something close to his chest with both hands. I first thought it was his scar acting up but orange lightning began to spread between the gap. He stretched out his arms toward me and a large fireball erupted from his fists. Instead of moving, I placed my hands out to catch it, the force almost knocking me back. Once I had control of it, I spread it out and away from myself, the fire dissipating harmlessly.

I needed this fight to end, and so I pressed my advantage as he recovered, and in a snap I sent a jab past his guard and broke a rib. Sagat felt the injury, and relented.

"I concede." His rejected surrender made me sad as well; I did not want to win this way.

"Please stay and watch us." My respect came through to him and he stood in the front while I fought against Makoto again with a smile on my face. But a I saw her, another opponent was in the corner of my mind, one dressed in black and red…

_Do not worry, when we meet again I will be much stronger. It will be a crowning achievement, my greatest competitor, to stand in the arena with you._


	2. Springtime in Tosa

"Come on Alex, it isn't that hard!"

Makoto has some strange friends, I was going to leave but when this six foot transfer student from Kenya showed up, I couldn't pass up learning more from her. I was doing my best to match her handstand but fifteen minutes was my limit and I collapsed. The girl, Elena, chuckled at me and fell over herself, looking over to me.

"Your pretty good, I've never seen Capoeira used in that fashion before." I commented while standing up.

"Everyone else takes the dance too seriously," Elena said from the ground. "Just let the beat carry you!"

"I will." Giving a slight bow to her I left the dojo with content. It was dusk and it was a long way to get to the guys from here in Tosa. Turning the communication disk on there was a commotion on the other end. Now running, I tried to hail anyone.

"Psyche! What's going on over there?"

_"We've been compromised! Check yourself, they know you're out there!"_

The instant she said that, I was shoved down by an unknown force with a purple aura outside of town. Tumbling and coughing up dust, I saw the culprit: a woman with dark hair and purple eyes, the left one glowing. She wore quite little, even disregarding shoes. She walked towards me, looked down and lifted my head with her foot.

"Where is it?" She demanded.

"Beats me." My words brought me a kick to the face. The assailant placed a hand over her face in exasperation.

"Look, I know you have some kind of personal energy generator, that's how I found you out here. So you can either give me the device and I beat you to an inch of your life, or you can play dumb and I kill you right now." I noticed she was licking her lips. "To be honest with you, I'd rather you fight back; it'll make this trip to nowhere not a complete waste."

I got to my feet and prepared to fight. "Then let's get this over with." She was spry and agile, putting together quick combinations of kicks. As I dodged and looked for an opening, I noticed that the attacks coming in faster than they should have. Standing my ground I sent a left cross her way, which she avoided and hit me with a hooking kick from behind her back. Thinking she had staggered me, she tried for a punch which I blocked and countered with an elbow to her face. She refused to fall but was forced to disengage. She worked her jaw and spat out some blood.

"Well, well…" Her voice was filled with delight. "It looks like I'll have some fun with you after all." She began to strike even faster now, limbs stopping and starting in unnatural ways, and all the time wearing a twisted smile on her face. At the first opportunity I saw, I sent a inside kick to her shin. Before it could connect, she had dashed behind me and I turned into a massive blow to my chest. Throwing caution to the wind I hit her with alternating jabs that no person could weather, and as she was dazed I brought her down with a flying knee technique I learned from Sagat. Walking up to her form, I knelt down and looked closer; her moveset was a variant of the _kwans _of Korea, but I wonder how she learned it.

My thoughts were disrupted by a car coming up the dirt road which stopped in front of me. Out of the car stepped another woman in a light blue Chinese dress, her brown hair wrapped in two buns, and had large spiked bracelets.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"And you are?"

The new stranger reached into her car and pulled out a badge.

"Chun-Li, Chinese Interpol. I've been looking for this one for quite some time."

"Psyche, what is Interpol?" I muttered.

_"Short for __**Inter**__national Criminal __**Pol**__ice Organization. Maybe you'll listen to my briefings next time."_

"Of-Officer!" I quickly got t my feet. "I was assaulted by this woman, but how did you know I was here? This isn't a commonly used road."

"I had some help." She said, and Elena came from the passenger's seat.

"Something in the wind felt wrong when you left, so I helped Chun-Li find you."

"Thank you, but I'm not the only one in trouble." I said while picking up her suspect. "My friends need my help, and if she has any answers, I need to get her to them."

"Then we should get going." Chun-Li said, and we piled into the car.


End file.
